Esperanzas ?
by WierdGiirl
Summary: House ya no cree poder regresar con Cuddy,pierde toda esperanza de volver a amar, al menos eso cree el o:  primera vez que resumo y me doy cuenta y soy un asco . disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, esta historia no es Huddy, ya que la escribi luego del final de la séptima temporada, con un final suuuper diferente para adaptarme a la idea de que ya no tendremos mas Huddy. House no tomo la esa cosa para las ratas, lo que no llevo a que se hiciera la cirugía, tampoco metio su auto en la casa de Cuddy. Y también les pido un Favor, imaginen que House y Cuddy , y basicamente tooodos los personajes son 5 años menos, ya que amo como se ve Hugh en la 4ta. temporada :$ . Eso.**

**PD: Amo el Huddy**

* * *

><p>Alrededor de 4 meses ya llevaban separados House y Cuddy, House creía que Lisa aun sentía algo por él, al igual que el por ella. Sin embargo no se veía una reconciliación.<p>

Cuddy ya había iniciado una "relación" con Jake un amigo de Julia, su hermana. Era de ese tipo de relación que salen a cenar casi todas las noche, o van al cine todos los fin de semana, y uno que otro besitos de despedidas; nada confirmado aun. Pero lamentablemente House se había enterado de eso, y se perdió toda esperanza de que el pudiera volver con Cuddy.

Todo seguía normal en el PPTH, y con eso me refiero a las peleas cotidianas del día:

C: ¡Como se te ocurre abrirle la cabeza a tu paciente sin mi consentimiento!- le gritaba a House entrando a su oficina.

H: Dios mío Cuddy, si sabes que al final de todo lo terminare salvando, además yo fui a pedírtelo- dijo poniendo cara de niño inocente.

C: ¿Y cuando que yo no me entere?- decía sarcásticamente.

H: Ayer en la noche baje a tu oficina- paro para tomar un poco de café- y cuando llegue a la puerta de tu oficina vi que estabas ocupadita con tu nuevo noviecito- dijo levantando la voz un poco.

C: Pudiste tocar la puerta como la gente civilizada, y no es mi novio- percatándose que ya no le ponía mucha atención

H: Como si yo fuera un imbecil- dijo en voz baja para que Cuddy no escuchara- , bueno para la próxima ya se que debo hacer.

En eso entra trece con un sobre y una carpeta en la mano.

T: Necesito hablar contigo House- dijo mirando a Cuddy- a solas si es posible.

En cuanto Cuddy capto la indirecta, salio de la oficina.

H: ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta curiosamente mirando el sobre y la carpeta.

T: Te traigo mi carta de renuncia- dice pasándole el sobre- y esta vez es definitivamente.

House no tan impresionado por la noticia recibe el sobre y lo bota.

T: No espero una gran despedida ni nada, pero me gustaría que contrates a una amiga para que me reemplace- dice sentándose para hablar mejor con House.

H: ¿Y por qué yo haría eso?- dice mirándola intrigado.

T: Porque es una gran doctora, se mudo hace poco a Jersey y necesita trabajo, se especializa en cardiología y también es nefróloga como tú. Y además es sexy- dice pasándole ahora la carpeta.

House abre la carpeta y comienza a leer, se percata que tiene apenas 29 años y de su foto y se dice para si mismo- "Woo debe de ser toda una cerebrito para tener un curriculum así, y si que es muy sexy".

H: Haz tenido sexo con ella, ya que hablas tan bien de ella- dijo aun mirando la carpeta.

Trece lo pensó un momento, justo cuando iba a responder House se adelanta.

H: O al menos dime que es bisexual- dice haciendo pucheros.

T: Lamentablemente no he tenido sexo con ella porque es Heterosexual, pero unos amigos me han dicho que lo hace muy bien; del 1 al 10 un 9,5? Deberías comprobarlo tú mismo.

H: ya lo creo- tomo un poco de aire y continúo- dile que venga mañana a las 4 PM.

Trece asiente y se pone de pie para arreglar sus cosas. Pero antes…

T: House! Te lo advierto, April no es una mujer fácil- diciendo eso se retira antes de que House diga algo.

House solo se quedo pensando en como seria April. Luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto, decidió ir a robarle comida a su mejor amigo, Wilson.

Entrando a la oficina de Wilson; sin golpear antes la puerta, como siempre; se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba, así que partió en su búsqueda.

H: ¡Al fin te encuentro!- dice divisando a su amigo en el comedor del hospital.

Wilson no se da vuelta para ver quien, ya que sabe perfectamente que se trata de House y solo atina a decir:

W: Tardaste mas de lo que imagine- dijo mientras veía que su amigo le robaba unas papitas fritas.

H: Si, lo siento mucho mi amor- dijo sarcástico- estaba pensando en mi amante.

W: Si te refieres a la pelea que tuviste con Cuddy en la mañana…

H: No, no, era en…

W: Estaba muy enojada, aunque por abrirle la cabeza a tu paciente yo la imaginaba peor.

H: No estaba enojada por eso, sino que porque me entere de su nuevo noviecito- dijo con cara disgustada.

W: Jake, si lo se…

H: ¡¿Lo conoces?, ¿Te lo presento?, que mal amigo eres al no decirme! - decía dramatizando.

W: ¡No, no!, el otro día yo estaba en la administración y llego el, se presento y luego pregunto por Cuddy eso es todo. Solo se me había olvidado decirte, lo siento.

H: Te perdono- decía con una cara graciosa.

Luego de un comer, siguieron platicando, y derepente Wilson dice:

W: Escuche que Trece se va, ¿es cierto?

H: Dios, Wilson. Que chismoso eres, pero si es cierto- durante un momento se quedo callado, pero derepente muy alterado comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Ahhh! De eso era de lo que venia a hablar- Wilson tenia una cara de interrogante, por lo que House prosiguió- De Trece, me pidió algo antes de irse.

W: Que tuvieras sexo con ella- decía silenciosamente.

H: Ojala, pero no. Me pidió que una amiga de ella la reemplazara, mañana la entrevistare para ver si la dejo.

W: Que amable tu al aceptar darle una oportunidad a su amiga.

H: Como no si es un bombón, incluso saque su foto del curriculum para mostrártela- decía mientras sacaba su billetera donde tenía la foto.

W: Woo! Tienes razón- tosió un poco ya que cuando vio la foto justo tomo agua y casi se ahoga- es muy bella.

H: No la mires mucho! Yo la vi. primero- dijo mientras le quitaba la foto y la guardaba.

El día trascurrió súper rápido, House ya había resuelto su caso perfectamente a tiempo y se disponía a ir a casa, pero cuando iba saliendo, vio a Cuddy y a Jake besándose. Lo único que sintió fue un gran dolor en su pecho, no quería mas que salir corriendo y echarse en su sillón y tomar tequila, del más fuerte si es posible, o llamar a unas de sus amiguitas para pasar la noche acompañado.


	2. Chapter 2

**A la mañana siguiente House despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y se sentía peor con el dolor de la pierna, lo único se hizo fue tomar 4 de sus preciadas vicodinas para comenzar el día.**

**Miro el reloj, ya eran las 10 AM, así que tomo una ducha, se vistió y partió al trabajo.**

**Al llegar al hospital Cuddy lo ataco de inmediato**

**C: ¡Me puedes explicar por que vienes llegando a estas horas! Ya son casi las 12 del día.**

**H: Puedes bajar un poco la voz, tengo jaqueca- dijo mientras se dirigía al ascensor.**

**C: A mi me importa muy poco que te hayas quedado embriagándote hasta altas horas de la madrugada House, lo que me importa es que llegues a tiempo a tu trabajo.**

**H: ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver si tu noviecito esta tirándose a otra en este momento?**

**C: ¡No es mi novio!- dijo ya enojada**

**H: mmm… Entonces ayer en la noche le estabas enseñando a dar respiración boca a boca; o el solo es un tipo que se mete en tu falda cuando el necesita un poco de placer.**

**C: A ti no te importa lo que yo hago con mi vida- Le grito.**

**H: Entonces tú tampoco te metas en la mía- finalmente se subió al ascensor y se dirigió a descansar a su oficina.**

**Como House no encontró ni un caso interesante, así que mando a los integrantes de su equipo para que cumplieran sus horas clínicas, así el podría descansar. **

**Mientras en la administración del hospital…**

**A: Hola buenas tardes, busco al Doctor House-dijo segura de si misma.**

**April Brown era una mujer de 29 con un amplio conocimiento en el área de la medicina, se especializaba en cardiología y nefrología. Tenia unos hermosos ojos Azules muy intensos, grandes, que cuando uno los miraba fijamente te daba unos escalofríos terribles que te hacían ver muy vulnerables, tenia cabello color castaño claro, una nariz respingada perfecta para su cara, sus labios aunque parecían ser pintados con un labial entre rosado y rojo, era su color natural y el rubor de sus mejillas le daba un toque tierno a su sexy figura. Vestía muy sexy con unos jeans negros apretados para resaltar sus curvas, una camisa un poco más clara que los pantalones que le llagaba un poco mas debajo de las caderas y un bolero negro.**

**Justo Cuddy se encontraba en la administración y escucho que alguien buscaba a House, por lo que decidió darse vuelta a ver quien era. Al ver a April sintió un poco de celos, ya que era muy bonita y JOVEN! ; lo primero que pensó es que podría ser una de las prostitutas de House, pero luego descarto la idea ya que veía que era una mujer decente. **

**C: ¿Para que lo busca?- fue lo único que atino a preguntar Cuddy.**

**A: Venia a una entrevista de trabajo, y me dijeron que viniera a las 4 y bueno, aquí estoy.**

**C: No sabia que en el departamento del Dr. House hubiera un cupo disponible- dijo Cuddy dudosa.**

**A: Bueno, la Dra. Hadley se fue, ud. La debe conocer, suponiendo que ud. Trabaja aquí, obviamente; y como ella es mi amiga me dijo que podría ver si me conseguía un puesto aquí.**

**C: Bueno, si trabajo aquí, soy la Decana de este hospital, Lisa Cuddy- dijo y le estiro la mano para presentarse como correspondía.**

**A: Oh! De haberlo sabido antes me hubiese presentado mejor Dra. Cuddy, perdón, Yo soy April Brown, especialista en cardiología y nefrología- dijo correspondiéndole el saludo a Cuddy.**

**C: Mucho gusto- dijo corriéndole.**

**A: Bueno, me gustaría saber donde encuentro al Dr. House, si no es tanta molestia- dijo muy tiernamente.**

**C: Esta en el segundo piso, saliendo del ascensor, la oficina de cristal, una grande.**

**A: Muchas Gracias- dijo sonriéndole, ahí Cuddy se dio cuenta de que también tenía una hermosa sonrisa.**

**C: Pues, de nada. Y si el Dr. House no te contrata me gustaría ver tu curriculum para ver si te puedo dar un puesto, okay.**

**A: Seria Genial, muchas gracias de verdad- se despidió cordialmente y salio en rumbo a la oficina del Dr. House.**

**Cuando llego a la oficina, estaba la puesta abierta y vio que había un hombre durmiendo el la silla del escritorio, tenia uno libro puesto en su cara y no la podía ver bien. No sabia que hacer, así que golpeo la puerta haciendo que House se sobresaltara haciendo caer el libro que tenia en la cara.**

**A: Lo siento, no quería asustarlo- dijo viendo fijamente a los ojos de House pensando en que eran los ojos azules más hermosos que podía haber visto en su vida.**

**Pero House no quedo atrás el estaba pensando lo mismo y muchas cosas más, hubo un instante en que la mira de arriba a bajo, quedo impactado con su figura, era muy preciosa. **

**H: No, no me asustaste- dijo sentándose bien, disimulando el susto sin dejar de mirarla.**

**A: Sabe, ando buscando a Dr. House- dijo sentando frente a House.**

**H: ¿Y para qué sería?- pregunto coqueto inclinándose hacia adelante haciendo sonreír a April **

**A: Para una entrevista de trabajo.**

**H: Bueno entonces me tienes a tu disposición- dijo levantando sus brazos en v como entregando todo su ser.**

**A: Hola, Soy April Brown, supongo que ya leyó mi curriculum- dijo haciendo notar una gran sonrisa.**

**H: Si, supones muy bien, pero lo único que necesito saber para que tengas el puesto es si estas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por este trabajo, y con eso me refiero a allanar hogares, mentir, tal vez tener que contagiarte a propósito con tal de resolver el caso y salvar al paciente?**

**A: Claro que si- dijo segura de si misma.**

**A House le encanto eso de ella, daba respuestas muy seguras, sin dudar ni un segundo, sabia que solo la conocía de hace alrededor 10 minutos pero esperaba que fuera así siempre.**

**De repente entra Wilson a la oficina, sabia que estaría en su entrevista y quería ver como iba.**

**W: House, necesito… Oh vaya, estas ocupado, entonces hablamos luego- dijo mientras hacia como si iba saliendo de la oficina.**

**H: No, no ya interrumpiste que necesitas- dijo disimulando, obviamente sabia el plan de su amigo.**

**W: No nada, es en privado y veo que tienes compañía.**

**H: Entonces aprovechare de presentarlos enseguida. April el es James Wilson, oncólogo- Wilson estira su mano para saludarla- Wilson ella es April…**

**A: Brown, cardióloga y nefróloga- dijo levantándose para corresponder el saludo de Wilson**

**W: Bueno, un gusto.**

**A: Igualmente.**

**H: Será parte del departamento, en reemplazo de Trece. Y ahora si nos disculpas, debemos ir a llenar algunos papeles a la oficina de Cuddy- dijo mientras le hacia unas señas a April para que lo siguiera.**

**W: Okay, nos vemos luego entonces… House- Este lo miro enseguida y se dio cuenta de que Wilson lo estaba apuntando, sabía exactamente a lo que su amigo se refería, esto solo opto por guiñarle el ojo como respuesta, obviamente sin que April se diera cuenta.**

**H: Ahora vas a conocer al monstruo de este hospital- dijo subiéndose al ascensor con April.**

**A: Si con monstruo se refiere al Jefe, que es la decana y yo con eso me refiero a la Dra. Cuddy…- sin terminar fue interrumpida por House.**

**H: ¡¿La conoces?- dijo muy sorprendido.**

**A: Si creo que si…- dijo haciendo una mueca hacia el lado con su boca que por cierto a House le encanto.**

**H: ¿Y de donde?- siguió cuestionándola mientras ya se dirigían a la oficina de Cuddy.**

**A: Bueno, ella me recibió cuando llegue en la administración, a decir verdad, se acerco a mi apenas escucho que dije "SU" nombre- dijo mirando fijo al notar que House hizo una cara de ofendido.**

**H: "SU", Dios mío, me estas ofendiendo, tutéame, no estoy tan viejo para que me trates de "usted"- dijo con una voz de cuico- incluso, cuando te refieras a mi- poniéndose la mano en el pecho- puedes decirme House, Greg, Osito, Chanchito, Cachorrito, gordo,…- iba a continuar pero April rozó su dedo en los labios de House en señal de que no siguiera.**

**A: Dejémoslo por el momento en House, okay- dijo un poco coqueta.**

**House capto la indirecta, el solo se animo a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa se le esfumo cuando ya estaban afuera de la oficina de Cuddy y se percato que Cuddy estaba con Jake conversando, en eso recordó la discusión que tuvieron ayer, no sabia que hacer, así que como nunca, toco la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando Cuddy levanto la mirada para ver quien era, se quedo helada, miro de reojo a Jake, se puso de pie e indico a House se entrara, este asintió y abrió la puerta he hizo que April pasara primero, como todo un Caballero. Ya dentro de la oficina, House no dejaba de mirar a Jake con una furiosa mirada. April se había dado cuenta de eso, ella solo se preguntaba porque.**

**J: Entonces te veo Luego, Lisa- dijo parándose de donde estaba sentado acercándose a Cuddy.**

**C: Si- fue lo único que se animo a decir.**

**Jake la agarro de la cintura, Cuddy sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer por lo que corrió su cara para que le diera un beso solo en la mejilla. Jake no entendía muy bien por qué lo había hecho, ya que no sabia que Cuddy había tenido una relación con House. Después de esto se retiro de la sala.**

**House lo siguió un poco con la mira, ya cuando estaba con salir sus ojos se toparon con los de April, en ese instante recordó por lo que estaba ahí.**

**H: Necesito un contrato para mi nuevo integrante- dijo un poco molesto y mirando a Cuddy con unos ojos muy tristes.**

**C: Veo que si la contrataras- dijo sentándose al igual que House y April, mientras buscaba en sus cajones un contrato.**

**H: No veo por qué no hacerlo, necesito a una mujer en mi equipo- dijo ahora mirando a April, que estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos.**

**C: Bueno April- dijo trayéndola a la realidad- lo único que tienes que hacer es llenar estos papeles con algunos datos tuyos y firmar- ahora le entregaba los papeles.**

**Mientras April llenaba los papeles, House tenía la cabeza hacia atrás como si estuviera mirando al techo, pero con los ojos cerrados. Cuddy lo miraba, tratando de imaginar lo que podía estar pensando. House sintió que lo estaba mirando por lo que se echo en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, como cuando un niño se aburre; y su cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho muy cerca del brazo izquierdo de April, su mentón casi rozándola; en esa posición estaba leyendo todo lo que ella escribía. Al llegar a los números de contactos, House saco de inmediato su celular; April mira a House como diciéndole "Se lo que harás", el igual la mira, pero luego ella sigue escribiendo y el solo se preocupaba de no equivocarse en ningún número.**

**H: Es solo en caso de emergencia, tú sabes- le guiño el ojo y siguió por guardar su celular. **

**April solo sonreía tímidamente, como nunca. Tal vez era por que se sentía vulnerable cerca de ese sexy hombre, no lo sabía muy bien. En cuanto a Cuddy, no sabia si House estaba coqueteando con April solo para hacerla sentir celosa; si era eso, lo estaba logrando muy bien; o por que de verdad quería hacerlo. En momentos así ella se ponía a pensar si había tomado la decisión correcta.**

**A: Aquí tiene Dra. Cuddy- dijo entregándole los documentos.**

**C: Te daré una copia para que puedas leer todo el reglamento con calma- dijo entregándole una carpeta.**

**A: Muchas gracias Dra. Cuddy, yo ya me tengo que retirar, tengo otra cita pendiente- dijo levantándose y estrechándole la mano para despedirse.**

**C: Muy bien Dra. Brown, nos vemos mañana- dijo correspondiéndole.**

**House también se puso de pie.**

**H: Yo también me voy, mi camita me espera.**

**Cuddy lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, iba a regañarlo pero antes miro el reloj al igual que House.**

**H: Son las 5:30 PM., debería haberme ido hace media hora atrás- dijo sobresaltadamente apuntando su reloj, y Cuddy no podía decirle nada porque House tenía razón… como siempre.**

**A: Bueno Hasta mañana Dra. Cuddy, igual a usted Dr. House.**

**H: Ay Dios, que te dije de eso denante, además no te despidas de mí aun que te acompaño a la salida- dijo abriendo la puerta para que saliera ella primero.**

**Cuddy solo miraba la escena, y antes de que House saliera la miro con una cara de pena que ella también tenía.**

**Una vez fuera del hospital House saco de su chaqueta para motocicletas unos lentes, y comenzó a hablar.**

**H: Y a ti te trajo alguieeen…, viniste en auto o en taxi…**

**A: Sonrió- esta vez vine en taxi, ya que mi motocicleta se averío y ahora esta donde el mecánico.**

"**Motocicleta, wow! Esta mujer cada vez me sorprende más, ahora solo falta que me deje llevarla a su casa, que me deje entrar para ver como vive y donde!, y ver si pasa algo mas"- pensó con una gran sonrisa picarona.**

**H: Te gustaría que te lleve a casa?**

**A: Jaja, no no, muchas gracias, no me cuesta nada tomar un taxi.**

**H: Vamos, a mi no me cuesta nada llevarte a casa. Es solo para que llegues sana y salva, y mañana puedas venir a trabajar.**

**April lo pensó un rato, finalmente cedió. Se subieron a la moto de House y se dirigieron a la casa de April**.


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a la casa de April, House quedo impresionado por la casa tan grande y con tanto estilo que tenia frente de él.

A: te invitaría a pasar, pero tengo todo desordenado y embalado…me cambie hace poco y no he tenido tiempo.

H: no hay problema – dijo un poco desilusionado al no cumplir su misión del todo.

A: además solo vengo a ducharme y a cambiarme ropa, obviamente, tengo otra cita pendiente.

H: bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 9.30 AM.- le guiño el ojo y se dio media vuelta, solo escucho un adiós como un suspiro.

Fue rumbo a su hogar, sin dejar de pensar en ella, sin sabes aún por qué si solo la había conocido hacia una hora atrás como máximo. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño de tina para relajarse. Aun pensaba en April, además de Cuddy y su noviecito.

Estaba por terminar su baño cuando escucho la puerta, sabia exactamente quien era, así que salio de la tina, se seco un poco y se puso la toalla alrededor de su cadera y fue a abrir la puerta.

W: Oh Dios mío, las has traído para acá – dijo al ver a House solo con la toalla y un poco mojado.

H: por Dios Wilson, qué clase de pervertido crees que soy – dijo corriéndose de la puerta para dejar pasar a su amigo.

W: Uno que actúa muy rápido, por lo visto – dijo con tono burlón.

H: no puedes pensar que solo tome un baño – sarcásticamente.

W: podría, pero conociéndote, mmm... NO!

H: suspiro – bueno, pero solo para que sepas, eso fue todo lo que hice.

W: wow! No me lo esperaba de ti

H: aunque – Wilson abrió demasiado sus ojos esperando lo que tenia que decir su amigo – la lleve a su casa.

W: Y cómo es?

H: muy sexy, segura, y podría decirte que muy inteli…

W. No, idiota, me refería a la casa.

H: Ups! Era muy grande, con mucho estilo; me dijo que se habia mudado hace poco a ella.

W: Entraste?

H: Eso quería, pero…

W: No te dejo entrar, wow, primera mujer que no cae rendida a tus pies, muy admirable.

H: No Wilson, estás muy equivocado.

W: Entonces tiene novio, que pena por ti.

H: NO! – Paro en seco – bueno eso aún no lo sé.

W: Se me acabaron las ideas, dime lo que paso.

H: Me dijo que tenía todo embalado y que tenía que salir.

W: Tal vez iba a salir con su novio, una chica tan linda no puede estar libre.

H: Wilson, deja de decir que tiene novio!

Wilson miro la cara de House y se percato que tenía una mirada seria.

W: A ti de verdad te gusta esa chica – dijo impresionado.

H: Por favor, Wilson…- miraba de todos lados con tal de evitar la mirada de su mejor amigo, así que se dirigió a su cuarto para disimular – recién la conocí hoy.

W: Ahora dime que eso es un impedimento para ti, House

H: Ay, Wilson!, a ti no te puedo mentir – dijo desde el portal de su dormitorio, solo vestido con unos pantalones, apoyado de su fiel bastón. Wilson estaba con la boca abierta – no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, mas bien, no puedo dejar de pensar en su figura, y en su trasero, wow!. Si que está buena, tienes que admitirlo.

W: Tú nunca cambiaras, House… y si tienes toda la razón, ella es muy bella…

H: Bella, Wilson? Es muy SEXY!.

W: Bueno, House, lo que tú digas – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – adiós House, nos vemos mañana.

H: Adiós Wilson.

Ya su amigo se había marchado, y él estaba muy aburrido, así que se puso a tocar piano. Inconcientemente comenzó a tocar una melodía triste, le hacia recordar todos los momentos memorables que tuvo con Cuddy. Cuddy, cómo sería si ella aún estuviera a su lado, sería feliz?... Ahora el era un pedazo de carne sufriendo, como siempre, pero ahora era diferente, no solo sufría por su pierna, sino que también por el dolor de su corazón que estaba roto en más de mil pedazos. Sería algún día capaz de volver a juntar todas estas piezas?. Ahora tocaba una melodía más alegre, cerró sus ojos, y lo único que vio fue a April. Enseguida dejo de tocar.

"Por qué?" se preguntaba "Por qué pensar en una persona que apenas conozco en un momento así? ". Sin querer saber la respuesta se sirvió un vaso de su whisky más fuerte al seco y se fue a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las 7.45 AM, apenas podía dormir, así que se levanto, tomo una ducha, ni siquiera tomo desayuno y se fue a trabajar.

Cuando entro al hospital todos estaban sorprendidos, era raro ver llegar al Dr. House a las 9 AM. A el poco le importaba que lo miraran, así, fue directo a su oficina.

H: Buenos días equipo – contó con sus dedos 4 y movía un dedo – esperen, me falta la lesbiana – los 3 doctores se miraban entre ellos, no sabían donde estaba 13 – Oh! Verdad, se me había olvidado decirles. 13 renuncio – dijo mientras preparaba café.

"Qué?" – dijeron los 3 doctores juntos.

F: pero si ayer vino a trabajar de lo más bien!

H: Ayer!… pero no se preocupes, ya tengo reemplazo.

Ch: Se fue ayer y ya tienes reemplazo? – dijo un poco alterado.

H: Tranquilo, cangurito, 13 me entrego su renuncia antes de ayer; además me pidió que contratara a una amiga de ella y eso hice- dijo mirando hacia la puerta justo cuando estaba llegando April, tan y más bonita que ayer – que por cierto ya llego – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ni uno de los doctores se había percatado de ella, aún, porque estaban pendientes de House, sin embargo, cuando al fin se tomaron el tiempo de ver quien seria su nueva colega, se dieron cuenta de que era hermosa; ahora entendían por qué House la había contratado.

H: Buenos días, April, pasa.

A: Buenos días, gracias.

H: Cómo estás? – los 3 doctores quedaron impresionados por la pregunta.

A: Súper y tú, House?

H: Muy bien, por cierto, ellos – apuntando a su equipo – serán tus colegas. Canguro…

"Robert Chase" – dijo corrigiendo con una sonrisa

H: Mandingo…

"Eric Foreman" – dijo un poco molesto

H: Y enano infiel, por lo que te aconsejo que no te acerques mucho, porque le gusta engañar a su mujer con toda chica bonita que está cerca de él, como tú – esto se lo dijo muy cerca y al final la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

"Christopher Taub" – dijo resignándose por todo lo que House había dicho sobre él.

April se acerco a sus nuevos colegas para saludarlos.

"Yo soy April Brown" – dijo estrechando la mano con cada uno de los doctores.

H: April, podrías acompañarme a la oficina para que firmes unos papeles que faltaron ayer.

A: Si claro – dijo acercándose a House.

H. Y ustedes 3 vayan a buscarme un caso – dicho esto se fue a su oficina con April, y los doctores se fueron a Emergencia.

Ch: Vieron cómo House miraba a la chica nueva?

F: La miraba como a cualquier chica bella que se le cruza frente a sus ojos, no se por qué te preocupas…

Ch: si lo se, pero esto era diferente… no se tenía un brillo en los ojos…

F: House? Un brillo?... y cómo te das tú cuenta de eso?

T: Tal vez tomo mas vicodina de la que necesitaba o ya se acostó con ella – dijo mientras leía un expediente. Chase y Foreman lo miraban fijo y Taub se dio cuenta.

F: Ese hubieses sido tú! – sonreía mientras leía otro expediente.

Ch: Tal vez Taub tiene razón – ahora Taub y Foreman lo miraban intrigado a él – o sea, no me refiero a que House se acostó con ella, pero quizás eso es lo que piensa hacer, por eso la contrató.

F: Bueno eso no lo sabemos, pero el día que la despida lo sabremos.

Ch: Ni si quiera sabemos si la va a despedir, quien sabe si es una buena doctora y nunca toma en cuenta a House.

F: Ahora tú quieres con ella?

T: Es una chica muy linda.

F: Y tú también! ; Chase tú podrías llagar a tener algo con ella, eres guapo; pero tú Tuab?

T: Si lo se, soy chico, calvo, narigón, además de infiel.

Ch: Y si es lesbiana?

F: Por qué pensarías eso?

Ch: Es lo mismo que paso con 13

T: 13 era bisexual, no lesbiana, o si no nunca hubiese esta con Foreman.

F: Mejor vamos, ya encontré un caso.

Chase va en busca de House y April para que vayan a las sala del diferencial

H: Qué encontraron para probar las habilidades de nuestra nueva integrante?

Ch: Bueno, joven de 22 años que convulsiona luego de una gran noche de sexo, en el historial dice…

A: Perdón por interrumpirte pero, House, no entendí algo… cómo que este caso es para probar mis "habilidades"?

H: Bueno, como lo escuchaste April, vamos….

A: Brown – lo paro enseguida.

H: Perdón? – levanto una ceja esperando una respuestas, mientras se acercaba a ella.

A: Llámame Brown, ahora soy una más del grupo, así que deberías tratarme como tal, no?, no quiero privilegios, ni nada.

H: No te preocupes, no los tendrás; y este caso va a ser tu entrada oficial al equipo; si lo haces bien, quedas; si no, ahí veremos.

A: Cómo que ahí veremos? Ayer acepte hacer cualquier cosa por el puesto, viste todo mi historial, firme todo lo necesario, qué más quieres? – estaba un poco enojada.

H: Revisar correo estaba en tú lista de hacer cualquier cosa por el puesto? Porque si no lo logras no me vendría para nada mal una secretaria, al menos por un mes.

A: QUÉ! Yo no estudie 10 años de medicina para ser una puta secretaria!.

H: Ve las ventajas de todo esta, vas a seguir ganando lo mismo que sí estuvieras haciendo el verdadero trabajo, te quedaras especialmente trabajando para mi, y tendrás más tiempo libre.

A: Ja! Sabes, eres un egocéntrico de mierda. Yo no vine para estar contigo, vine para hacer lo que me gusta, que es ejercer la medicina; y tampoco por dinero, no lo necesito; y me quedaré para probarte que puedo con este y muchos casos más sin ningún problema. – estaba frente a frente mirándose fijo

Chase, Taub y Foreman estaban en shock por la pelea que habían presenciado de la nueva con House. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ya que House y April seguían mirándose, se notaba que había tensión ahí.

Los doctores se miraban entre ellos para saber que debían hacer. Finalmente Foreman se atrevió a hablar.

F: Entonces, podemos seguir con el caso?

House y April miraron a Foreman, y este les levanto una ceja, ambos se sentaron (separados).

H: Si claro, en que quedamos?

Ch: Joven de 22 años que convulsiona después de una noche de sexo…

T: Según su historial, es la primera vez que convulsiona, pero años atrás tuvo oclusión de la vena retiniana y fatiga severa por varios meses.

House se para y toma su plumón. "Ok, que podría hacer que convulsionara?"

Ch: Deshidratación

F: También podría ser problemas neurológicos

A: Qué tipo de sexo fue? – todos la miraron.

H: A qué te refieres, a la posición, a si fue muy salvaje? – ahora si estaba un poco intrigado.

A: Me refería a si había sido casual u ¿hogareño?, y de haber sido casual, podría haber consumido drogas, lo que provocara la convulsión.

T. también podría ser un problema sanguíneo

Ch: Si, deberíamos hacer un examen de sangre para ver si el problema es la médula ósea, que haya producido muchas plaquetas por un descontrol.

H: Mejor hagan una biopsia, así sabremos enseguida la respuesta.

H: Si, pero yo quiero una biopsia – todos salieron de la oficina – Dra. Brown por qué no va a revisar mi correo? – al ver que se alejaban y no contestaba, le grito – entonces quiero que hagas todos los examen tú – lo único que vio por el ventanal fue un pulgar de aceptación, obviamente de ella, él solo sonrió – esto se lo tengo que contar a Wilson – y salio en busca de su amigo.


End file.
